Solace
by Xian Chan
Summary: I found a little solace where you lay. OneShot. Slash. TroyRyan. Tryan.


**Solace**

**Author's Note: **Okay, so I'm bad. I should have had the next chapter of Like a Prayer up before this. But I couldn't help it. I've had this plot bunny chewing at my brain for awhile now and it needs to be banished. I don't usually write this kind of thing, but inspiration just comes to me sometimes.

**The lyrics on both ends of the fic and the summary are from the song **_**Sideways by Matt Caplan**_**. Find it and listen to it. It's a really good song. **

**Summary:** "I found a little solace where you lay." One-shot. Slash. Troy/Ryan.

**Disclaimer:** High School Musical; not mine.

- - - - - - - - - -

_And now even in this thunder there's a silence,_

_A shred of comfort standing at my door,_

_And at least I've got the sense to reconstruct you,_

_And leave me twice as lucid as before..._

- - - - - - - - - -

Ryan often tosses and turns in his bed during the late hours of the night. It takes him a while to get to sleep nowadays; his mind is running through all the things that could happen in the space of sunset to sunrise. Sharpay always said he worries too much. Rain pours down tonight, pounding against his windows in a nonstop rhythm of water on glass. Flashes of lightning briefly illuminate the sky, streaking into Ryan's room, telling him when the thunder is coming.

There is a tap on his french doors, different to the rain. Ryan knows exactly who it is and he sits up, looking toward the noise for affirmation. It _is_ Troy standing outside on his balcony. The rain is pelting him down; Ryan knows it must sting. The blond untangles himself from his sheets and swings his legs over the side of the bed. He lights the large candle on his bedside table; the power had gone out earlier and would be fixed in the morning.

It amazes Ryan that Troy always made it to his balcony, without being detected by the security systems in place, the twenty-four hour guard at the gate, even climbing up three stories without falling and breaking his neck. Ryan suspects his parents probably knew of these nightly visits, which is why they were never caught.

Lightning flashes behind Troy which jump starts Ryan's brain. He didn't know how long he sat on his bed and stared at intense blue eyes before he got up and crossed his room. As he opens the door, Troy falls into his arms, wet and dripping all over the floor. Salty tears mixed with fallen rain quickly soak into Ryan's thin cotton pajamas. He guides the drenched boy towards his bed, but doesn't sit him down. In the dim candlelight, Ryan can see the fight Troy's had with his father. Icy blue eyes show the hurt in the deepest part of his soul.

His lip is still bleeding. A bruise is forming on his left cheek. His shirt was partially torn and he knows the injuries are far worse. The blood seeping through the shirt and staining it gave everything away. Ryan embraced the boy, who hissed in pain. He backed away a bit feeling guilty for causing Troy even more pain or discomfort. Grabbing the hem of Troy's shirt, he tells the boy to lift his arms. Ryan feels like crying too when he sees the taller boy wince. How could someone hurt something so beautiful?

Ryan peels the shirt off of Troy slowly, careful not to touch anything extra sensitive as he does so. He holds in a breath when he finally saw what the shirt hid. There were bruises all over Troy's torso, especially around his ribs. There were scratches all over his body. They weren't deep and wouldn't even scar, but they bled profusely. Ryan looked Troy in the eyes, seeing the despair and confusion. The brunet turned his head away from Ryan, ashamed for letting anyone see him this vulnerable. Tears pricked at his eyes hotly, spilling over and running down his cheeks.

"Troy," Ryan whispers.

He took the taller boy's face into his hands, turning it back towards him. Cupping one cheek, Ryan had to stand on his tiptoes to bring his lips to Troy's. He sat Troy down on his bed, not caring that the boy's wet jeans were soaking his sheets. With expert and practiced fingers, Ryan undoes Troy's trousers. He takes them off, as well as the brunet's boxers. Even with the bruises and scratches marring Troy's skin, he was still the most beautiful thing Ryan had ever laid eyes on.

Straddling the boy, Ryan now has to bend down to capture the full lips once again. Naked skin rubbed against cotton, arousing something in the pit of Troy's stomach.

"Please, don't hurt anymore," Ryan pleads as he kisses every bruise he could find.

Soon enough the candle runs out of wax and Ryan sheds his pajamas, meeting Troy's body, heated skin on heated skin. The moon peered through the rain, making everything glow with a pure white light. Shadows of raindrops poured down their skin, cleansing them of the world's troubles. Ryan moved into the bed, pulling Troy onto him, wrapping his legs around the boy above. Hot, needy breaths drifted across his neck as Troy props himself up on his elbows, gazing down into crystalline pools of blue. He pins Ryan's wrists above the boy's head, bending low to kiss him.

Troy ravages the blond's mouth, tongues clashing in a gentle battle of dominance, all the while, hands running up and down skin. Ryan moans into Troy's mouth, arching up into him, needing to feel every inch of the boy on him. Inside him. Shivers of ecstasy jolt up Ryan's spine when his growing erection rubbed against Troy's.

"I need you," Ryan nearly whines.

"No," Troy covers Ryan's mouth with his own. He speaks between kisses, "_I_ want _you_. I _need you._"

It made Ryan ache with desire. He pushed Troy up momentarily, and hooked his legs over Troy's shoulders. "Have me then," he says, flushing lustfully.

"I won't let go," Troy said as if warning.

Ryan's only answer is to pull the lubricant out of his drawer in the bedside table and give it to the boy. "Good," his voice lowers to a murmur.

- - -

The rain had stopped hours ago, and the sun was rising in the east, breaking the eternally dark sky called night. Troy was asleep in Ryan's arms, laying on top of the blond; both breathing as one. They weren't going to go to school today. Ryan had made the decision for both of them a few minutes before. They would just lay in bed all day, soaking up each others' presence.

A slight draft wafted by, giving Troy reason to snuggle into the crook of Ryan's neck even more. Troy may look strong, but he was so vulnerable to the people he loved. Ryan stroked the boy's hair, kissing him lightly on the forehead. "I won't either, Troy," Ryan breathed quietly to the sleeping boy in his arms.

"Hmm," was Troy's response.

"I won't ever let go."

Ryan looked out his window, watching the sunlight fill his room. Closing his eyes, he drifts off. He often tosses and turns at night, only when Troy isn't there. Because when Troy is there, Ryan can only ever sleep peacefully.

- - - - - - - - - -

_Bring me down and I'll feel again._

_Everything I've ever done,_

_I've done because I love you,_

_Sideways._

_- - - - - - - - - -_


End file.
